Cleaning procedures for soiled surfaces such as greasy deposits on grills or within ducts employed in commercial kitchen hood systems often rely on manual or power assisted scraping devices and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 856,168, issued Jul. 4, 1907, discloses a cleaning instrument for kitchen utensils having a handle 1 with an attached perpendicularly positioned scraping blade, and oppositely positioned pliable polishing material 21 (FIG. 1). Again, U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,561, issued Dec. 25, 1928, teaches a scraper for flat surfaces. An elongated handle 11 with end hand grip 12 (FIG. 1) is used to manually propel an attached cutting blade 5 (FIG. 2) either towards or away from the operator. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,579, issued May 30, 1978, a scraper is disclosed primarily for scraping either grills or griddles. The scraper 20 (FIG. 1) has an elongated shaft 30, a hand grasping end 32, with an end connecting scraping blade 52 and scouring means 48 secured behind a protective barrier wall 38. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,465, issued Oct. 11, 1994, teaches a scraper apparatus for removing paint or barnacles from surfaces such as the hull of ships. The scraper has an elongated housing 12 (FIG. 1), a hand held member 18, an end mounted scraping blade 50, and a mounting ring to secure to a mounting plate 72 having a magnetic surface 74. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,544, issued Jun. 6, 1972, discloses a dumbell scraper to be pumped through a flow line and down the tubing of an oil well in order to remove paraffin from the inner surface of the flow line and tubing.
While the above noted scraper devices offer useful methods and tools for dealing with these ubiquitous cleaning procedures, they do not envisage the efficiency, economy, and ease of operation of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient scraper for removing objectionable materials from a surface.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a double bladed scraper for equally efficient soil removal in either forward or backward motion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a magnetically positionable scraper.
Yet another object is to provide a manual scraper easily controllable at substantial operator distances from the scraper blades.
A further object is to provide an efficient and economical manually operated double bladed scraper for completely removing grease deposits from commercial kitchen exhaust ducts.